


Naruto - Flash

by FrostZero007



Category: Naruto, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostZero007/pseuds/FrostZero007
Summary: Naruto is reborn in the Allen family. This is the same Flash, but instead of Barry, the main character is Naruto. What decisions will he make and what will they lead to? Naruto / Harem
Relationships: Naruto/Caitlin Snow/Linda Park/Patty Spivot.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Season 1 Episode 1 Pilot.  
Naruto Allen’s day began as usual, that is, being late to the crime scene. But his adoptive father, Joe West, covered for him in front of Captain Sing, while he was taking all the necessary evidence, before going back to his laboratory in the police.  
He was looking through the files of the Mardon brothers when he heard that someone had entered the laboratory. Looking up, he saw his adopted sister Iris West. She was wearing tight jeans, shoes, a blouse that accentuated her juicy breasts; a pair of buttons were unbuttoned showing her neckline. Iris was a very beautiful African American. They grew up together as brother and a yellow lightning, 10 years after my mother and brother killed sister, and his father was imprisoned.  
At 18, they decided to take each other’s virginity, and ever since then they have often had sex. Just become sex partners. But they didn’t enter into a relationship.  
“Well, I'm ready to see how your accelerator accelerates these atoms.” said Iris, who entered and hugged Naruto by the neck, he hugged her by the waist, and their lips joined in a passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined and fought for supremacy. Naruto’s hands fell on her tight ass and squeezed her ethusiasticly. While Iris groaned into Naruto’s mouth, lossing their little battle.  
"Today there was a skirmish at the bank, and Joe wants me to double check some of the evidence." Naruto answered. He broke the kiss and went to look at the test results - “This means unfortunately that I don’t know if we will be able to go and see the accelerator power up.”  
“I thought it was your dream other than me? A very Nerdy and boring dream.” She asked, as she took french fries from his plate.  
“Hey, this is my potato!” Naruto exclaimed and took the plate. But Iris knew how to make him share. She took one straw of french fries and put it between her boobs, Naruto could not resist and bent down to her chest and kissed them before grabbing the potatoes and eating him. They often did this to each other.  
“I’m all nerves because of the dissertation, and eat only hot dogs, today I ate two. But I wouldn’t mind another one.” Iris came closer to Naruto and squeezed his cock through his jeans, and ran a hand over it, it was hard floor. She would have had no trouble stimulating him to a full erection, up to 11 inches.  
“You look amazing, you don’t have to worry about your waist,”Naruto explained. Before he started to explain the principle of operation of the accelerator of particles and Iris pretended, that he understands, he says, but it was not so.  
“ It’s time for you to find a girl, Naruto,” the sister said to the brother, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
Naruto was about to answer her when a new voice distracted them.  
“Leave it Iris, while he is working,” said the incoming Joe.  
“Hi, Dad.” - the daughter greeted the father with a smile, and heard a signal from the computer, - the analysis is complete.  
Naruto began to tell Joe what he had learned, and handed over a list of places where the Mardon brothers could hide. Joe was pleased with the work of his adoptive son. And after being asked, if they could go, Joe finally released them to go to S.T.A.R. Labs.  
They walked to the S.T.A.R. Labs and talked. There was no specific topic of conversation; they just liked each other's company. From the side they looked like a couple in love.  
They walked to the podium; where Harrison Wells was due to speak soon. A few minutes later, he appeared and made a speech. When he spoke, Naruto was somewhat wary now when Harrison Wells said, “The future would come sooner than they think.”  
From the day his brother and mother died, Naruto began to get involved in science to prove that what he saw was true. And Dr. Wells was one of his idols.  
Everything was fine until a person grabbed an Iris bag and started to run away with it.  
“Hey my laptop! My dissertation is on it!" Iris shouted, Naruto immediately ran after the thief. While the thief fled and pushed everyone in a row, Naruto tried not to hurt anyone. Because of this, the offender had a few seconds in the head start. Naruto ran into some alley, he walked to the wall of the building when someone unexpectedly hit him from around the corner. Rising, he saw that very thief, the look of the thief was frightened, and apparently, he did not expect that someone would chase him.  
“Hey kid, give the bag back and you can leave, my friend wouldn’t press charges.” Naruto said, and the thief handed him a bag, but then the thief hit him in the stomach. The thief ran away before a new officer, that Barry only slightly recognized, stopped him on the other side of the wall.  
A little later, Naruto was sitting in the police office and Iris came up to him.  
"Who is this guy? And what is he so proud of? ” Iris asked about the police officer who had detained the thief.  
“He moved here from Keystone City. And started working here a couple of weeks ago, that’s Eddie Thawne." Naruto answered.  
"And so that’s the new detective cutie,” said Iris, and Naruto looked at her questioningly, "My dad call him says that he counts all captured criminals, but he's kinda cute.’  
Joe and his companion drove up to one of Naruto's list of farms that used the antibiotic Naruto identified.  
“This is the last warehouse from Naruto's list.” - said Joe.  
“I know that he is smart, but you yourself said that sometimes he chases after ghosts.” - answered his partner.  
“Still worth checking out.”  
At that time, Naruto went to his laboratory in the police station, where the roof was leaking, because a window was opened and the computer turned on, on which the news was shown. Taking one of the evidence, he went to the map of the city, picked it up alone; there was all the evidence that he had been collecting since the day his mother died. He once again looked at an article in a newspaper that stated that the doctor had killed his wife. Outside the window, a thunderstruck, lightning flashed, water continued to drip from the open window in the ceiling.  
At this time, Joe and a partner found the Mardon brothers' car when they were suddenly fired upon. This was shot by one of the Mardon brothers. When he ran to the runway, he shot at the cops and hit Joe's partner. Joe started shooting at him, but missed. The criminal managed to get on the plane and take off. Joe ran to his partner, who was bleeding from his neck. Joe tried to stop her, but to no avail, after a few seconds his partner died.  
Naruto heard news reports that the area next to the S.T.A.R. labs was unsafe, and they were trying to evacuate everyone when the computer suddenly turned off and Naruto noticed a bright flash in the place where the star labs were located. The shock wave emanating from the explosion cut off the electricity in the laboratory, and destroyed the plane in which the Mardon brothers flew. Naruto decided to close the window in the ceiling and pulled the chain when he noticed that the liquids in various flasks began to rise up against gravity, Like the night his brother and mom were murdered, he looked out the window at the ceiling and suddenly lightning struck Naruto. He was thrown a few meters into the shelves, he fell and a small lightning ran across his face.  
When he was taken to intensive care, the doctor did not understand how he could survive after a lightning strike. Iris tried to get to him, but the doctors did not let her. Even though she howled, “that she was family.”  
Nine months later.  
Naruto began to come to his senses and the first thing he saw was a beautiful red-haired girl, then she showed the silhouette of another man, it was a guy with black hair, a Latin American. Lady Gaga's song "Pokerface" was played. You might want to click different song, naruto is a different person, slang as it’s from 2012, like It’s time, Imgine Dragons, or Home,Philip Phillips.  
"What are you doing?" - the girl asked.  
“He likes this song.” - the guy answered.  
“How do you know that?”  
“From his Facebook page.”  
After they moved away from him, he lay for a few seconds and rose abruptly, took a deep breath. He did not understand where he was.  
"Oh my God!"  
"Where am I?"  
"He woke up."  
Naruto was trying to understand what was happening when the red-haired girl came up to him and began to shine a flashlight in his eyes, from the brightness he tried to close his eyes and turn away from her. Somehow getting out of bed, although his legs did not obey, a guy with a girl helped him while he tried to understand where he was. The guy Stated he was at the Star Labs facility. The girl, meanwhile, tried to check his condition, even despite the fact that he had just woken up.  
"Who are you?" Naruto asked in surprise.  
“I am Cisco Ramon. And this is Caitlin. Dr. Snow," the guy answered.  
“Please urinate in this jar.” insisted the girl, introduced as Caitlin, with a very serious face.  
“But not right now.” - said Cisco and took the jar.  
"What's happening? What's the matter?" asked Naruto.  
“Dude, you got struck by lightning,” happily answered Cisco.  
Naruto did not understand what was happening, but turned around, looked at himself capured by a camera that entered the image on the screen and was surprised that he had become even more muscular than before.  
“Your muscles should have atrophied, but they are in constant cellular regeneration.” - said Caitlin, watching Naruto while pressing on a certain part of his body, Naruto liked it.  
“So, now you better sit down. You were in a coma.” Cisco told him shocking news.  
"How long?" Naruto asked, knowing his luck, he would probably not like the answer.  
"9 months." explained a new voice, Naruto turned to see who it was and saw a man in glasses and a wheelchair, “Welcome back, Mr. Allen. We have a lot to discuss. ”  
Few minutes later  
“I can't believe I'm here, I always wanted to meet you in person, Dr. Wells.” Naruto said, walking along the corridor along with one of his idols.  
“Interesting, you have come a long way for this. S.T.A.R. Labs have not been working since the explosion, and FEMA declaring us a class 4 hazardous location,” answered Dr. Wells.  
They walked past the cage door, which was bent and hung a sign "Grodd".  
“The blast injured 17 people, including myself.” - they came to the edge where the remnants of particle accelerators lay.  
"What happened?" asked Naruto.  
“9 months ago, particle accelerators were launched according to plan, the dream of my whole life worked only 45 minutes, but then an inexplicable energy happened, it became too much, the generator exploded, the energy burst into the sky and it was carried by a shock wave throughout the city.”  
“And also gave birth to lightning, which struck me.” Naruto realized.  
“True, I myself was treated when I found out about you. Every time your heart stopped, the electricity in the hospital turned off, but the doctors were wrong, your heart was beating so fast that you could not understand that it was beating. "I talked with the doctors, although they don't like me in the city, but Joe West and his daughter agreed to transfer you to star labs.”  
"Iris was here?" asked Naruto.  
"Yes, she came." confirmed Dr. Wells.  
“She likes to talk alot,” said Caitlin.  
“That she does,” Naruto muttered to himself.  
“She is also very beautiful.” said Cisco, not knowing that Naruto liked her.  
Some part of Naruto wanted to go to Iris and say that he woke up, but he understood that it was impossible to spend 9 months in a coma without consequences. Therefore, he did the only thing that he could at that moment.  
“Well, when do we start checking?” Naruto said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. “What I, also am a scientist and understand that this cannot pass without a trace.”  
They started with the usual required tests. Blood tests, general tests that showed some abnormalities. Everything was within normal limits, until one day Naruto decided to take a short run and suddenly he ran very fast and hit the wall.  
Now they were at the training ground where the equipment for measuring speed was installed, although Caitlin still did not particularly believe that this was possible after he told the team about the accident.  
“How is the suit?” asked Cisco.  
"Squeezes a little." Naruto said, stepping out of the trailer in a suit that partially resembled that of Mayto Guy, he also had a helmet with sensors and a camera and glasses. “Cisco, don't be surprised if you wake up one day in pink clothes and your hair shaved off.”  
“You will run so fast that no one will even see you.” Cisco did not pay attention to what Naruto said, but he still felt uneasy. “Don’t worry, Caitlin will monitor your Vitalsigns.”  
"What are you going to do?"  
“I design the toys, man. Check it out.” Cisco took out a small black circle from his pocket with a yellow Cartoon lightningbolt on it. “This is a two-way transmitter with enhanced protection. Designed to suppress combat noise. tthis little guy will save you from potentially a sonic boom. Which would be awsome and be very helpful. ” Cisco grabbed his helmet from Naruto to attach the transmitter to it.  
Caitlin approached Naruto, who was looking at the tablet. She was reading data from the sensors in Naruto's costume. He noticed that she was not smiling. He remembered himself after his mother and brother died. Naruto realized that she, too, had lost someone during the explosion of the accelerator.  
"What was his name?"  
“Whom?”  
“The one you lost?”  
"How do you?"  
“Believe me, I know what it means to lose loved ones. Many years ago, I lost my brother and mother. ”  
"Ronnie Raymond, he was my fiancé."  
“Believe me, turning yourself into a statue/Robot is not a good option, if you do, it hurts yourself more trust me on this. If you need to talk with someone, I am always at your service. ”  
"Thank." Caitlin said, finishing checking Naruto’s sensors.  
“Naruto, although I would like to see your full potential, but I recommend being very careful.” warned Professor Wells.  
Naruto stretched out to get ready. Cisco stood behind him with a speedometer in his hands, Dr. Wells and Caitlin were near computers. Naruto turned again, looked at them, took a few deep breaths, and lightning ran through his eyes. It started so fast that Cisco was knocked down by the shock wave, Wells and Caitlin nearly fell. Cisco was overjoyed when he saw this and the red stripe ran forward, Caitlin looked at all this and could not believe her eyes. Naruto continued to run very quickly and he was glad about it.  
“Speed is over 300 miles per hour.” said Cisco, looking through binoculars.  
“How is this possible?” Caitlin asked, believing her in what was happening.  
Dr. Wells looked at the data on their computers and the way the new speedster was running, but no one noticed his minute grin.  
Naruto continued to run, feeling freedom. And everything was fine until he remembered that very night when the yellow lightning deprived him of everything he loved. He remembered that in the yellow and red lightning, he saw a man, this man was responsible for everything. This distracted him, and he did not notice in front of the water barrel, because of this he crashed directly into them. Right after he rolled over, Naruto felt a sharp pain in his right hand.  
Some time ago in a bank.  
For the bank, it was a normal working day, until a man in a shabby jacket and cap that covered his face came in so that no camera could detect him. He went to a small table, took a piece of paper, wrote something on it and went to the first cashier who was free.  
"Good day. How can I help you?" asked the African American cashier.  
“This is a robbery,” she read on a piece of paper handed to her by an unknown person. “Is this some kind of joke?”  
"You tell me." the guy answered, he raised his face, took a few steps back, spread his arms to the side and fog began to appear, which quickly began to fill the hall of the bank, as part of the roof of the bank broke and glass began to fall on visitors.  
Now the police center is City.  
Captain Singh went into the crowded police station and asked who these people were. Joe said that these were witnesses to a robbery, and that about $ 200,000 was stolen from a bank.  
“The glass shattered as if a hurricane had begun, everyone ran for cover.” - said the witness, who was sitting next to the new partner Joe.  
“Then help us make a portrait of the criminal.” said Eddie Tone when an artist approached them.  
“This is the third freak storm that materialized when a robbery happened this month.” Joe and Eddie went to another part of the police station.  
“What's wrong with the camera inside the bank?” asked Joe.  
"They shorted out,” Eddie answered him.  
“We have a bunch of witnesses here.” said Joe pointing to the people who were sitting and waiting in line, “They have Cell phones right.”  
Watching videos from phones and listening to a witness at the same time, Joe saw on the record that there really was a small tornado in the building, as well as a man with bags calmly leaving the bank and going to the car. He focused on the car and received a partial number.  
“The suspect is riding a black mustang, number 6KC3, tell the patrols.”  
S.T.A.R. labs  
“It looks like you had a radius fracture.” Caitlin said, showing Naruto a snapshot x-ray of his hand.  
"Had?" he asked in surprise.  
“It healed in 3 hours.” Caitlin replied, showing a new x-ray of his hand.  
"Is that even possible?"  
“We do not know what happen. Rest for now." said Caitlin.  
“You need to learn how to slow down,” said Cisco, showing a broken helmet.  
"What happened to you?" Dr. Wells asked, rolling up to Naruto. “You moved quite well, but something distracted you.”  
“I remembered something.” Naruto explained. “When I was 11 my mother and brother were killed. It was late, the noise woke me. I went downstairs and saw something similar to ball lightning, there was a man inside the lightning, he killed mom and Barry, and my father was blamed for this. And the police and doctors all said that I could not see it. But what if that person is just like me? ”  
“I can definitely say that you are one of a kind.” Wells said.  
After some time, they heard on the news of a stolen car and that the offender had vanished into thin air, turning into fog.  
“And so now, will you tell me what happened that night?” Naruto asked, looking at Professor Wells with a serious look.  
“The accelerator was launched, we felt like heroes, and then everything went wrong. The spatial barrier could not stand and released into the world unknown energy, antimatter, dark matter, the X element. ”  
“They are only hypothetical.”  
“Well, what you say about yourself. We calculated the distribution paths of this element in central city, but we could not say with certainty what affected whom or what. We tried to find others besides you metahumans. ”  
"Metahumans?"  
“That’s what we call them.” Cisco explained.  
“And so we have a metahuman who can control the weather, and he robs banks. And before you say something to Cisco it's not cool. This man got his abilities just like me from a cloud of dark energy, and therefore he must be caught before he harms anyone else. ” Naruto said seriously.  
"Naruto, this is the task of the police, and as if no one knows that you came out of a coma." Dr. Wells tried to stop him.  
“You are responsible for this for him!” Naruto shouted.  
“Now you are important, not me. I lost everything, my company, my reputation, my freedom, and then you broke your arm and after 3 hours, it healed as if nothing had happened. Inside your body, there may be a key to solving many diseases. We can’t take risks just because you decided you wanted to play a superhero. You are not a hero; you are just a guy who was struck by lightning.” Harrison voiced.  
Naruto left star labs and ran very fast. A yellow lightning followed with rare glimpses of white, which flickered for one or two seconds. When he was running, he recalled how his father was arrested until he stopped near the Starling City sign. He turned and ran into the city to his friend.  
On the roof.  
Naruto stood on the rooftop with his friend Oliver Queen, who was in his Arrow Suit.  
“This is my story. I spent my whole life searching for the impossible and than myself became the impossible."  
“I don’t think you did run 600 miles, just to say hello Naruto.” Oliver asked, turning to him.  
"I do not know what to do. What if Wells is right and I'm just the guy who got struck by lightning. ” Naruto said.  
“I don’t think this lightning just hit you. I think she chose you. You can be better than me. Because you can inspire people like I never could. Watch your city like a guardian angel, saving people. In a flash,” Oliver said how Naruto looked thoughtful before Oliver put on is mask. “Take your own advice, wear a mask. ”  
Naruto grinned before Oliver fired a clamshell arrow and jumped off the roof.  
"Cool." Naruto said.  
Oliver lowered his legs to the side of the building and looked toward the motorway to see Naruto approaching the cars with the red spot.  
"Cool." he said with a grin.  
S.T.A.R. labs.  
Naruto stood next to Caitlin, Cisco and two boxes of unsolved cases, which he borrowed very quickly from the police archive.  
“Unsolved cases over the past nine months, which included unusual deaths, disappearances, their number has grown. Your Metahumans have been busy. I understand that you did not want this to happen, and we all lost something, but I need your help to catch them all. I won’t manage without you. ” Naruto said.  
Caitlin looked at Cisco, who only smiled back.  
“Since we are tackling this, I have something for you.” said Cisco.  
He took Caitlin and Naruto to his laboratory, where he showed him a red suit.  
“I worked with something here. He created a replacement for the old firefighter equipment and thought that if star labs did something useful, then maybe people would forgive Dr. Wells. ” said Cisco, showing them a suit  
“And how will this help me?”  
“The material is heavy-duty polymer, protected from high temperatures and friction, and can withstand movement at high speed. Thanks to the airodynamic design, you will not limit your control. It also, has sensors that are built into it so that they can track your health indicators more efficiently. And stay in contact with you from here.”  
"Thanks. How do we find Mardon? ”  
“I got the Star Labs satellite to record any meteorological anomalies in the city. A signal just developed, in less than 2 seconds the atmospheric pressure dropped by 20 mbar, it happened on a farm to the west." said Caitlin.  
At this time, a black car arrived at the farm, from which Joe and Eddie got out. They came here because the identikit of a criminal who had stolen a car and turned into steam was identified as one of the Mardon brothers, who are considered dead. Also, the photorobot was shown on the news earlier.  
“It's hard to believe that he is alive, but the last time they hid here. Okay, let's go,” said Joe, and he and Eddie went into the building. They slowly entered the building with their weapons at the ready, and soon noticed Clyde Mardon sitting on a chair.  
"Mardon, get out of the chair and raise your hands." said Joe.  
“Caught all the same.” Answered a hoarse voice. Joe was about to put away his gun and arrest him. “That night, when star labs exploded and our plane crashed, I woke up alive on the ground, and when I saw what I was capable of, I understood that I am God.”  
The police officers approached Clyde and wanted to handcuff him, when his fingers began to twitch slightly; he raised his hands and sharply lowered them, throwing the police air several meters. From the blow, Eddie lost consciousness, but Joe did not.  
"You think your weapons can stop me?"  
“And why would God need to rob banks?”  
"And you're right, I’m thinking to small.” Mardon said, when the wind begins to increase in the room, he spread his arms and began to form a tornado around him, which constantly increased in size until it torn off the roof. Joe and Eddie ran out of the building when it began to crumble. Joe put Eddie near the car and sat there himself. A small part of the roof flew into them, but it was hit by a red spot. Joe saw that it was a man in a red suit.  
"Naruto, it's getting closer." said Cisco through a communicator built into the suit. “Speed is over 200 miles per hour. If you don’t stop him, then he will turn into an F5 tornado. ”  
“He's moving toward the city.” Naruto said, looking at the tornado, which was slowly moving toward the city. “I have an idea how to stop him.”  
"What? What is the idea? ” asked Cisco.  
"What speed is needed to run around him and stop?"  
“Over 700 miles per hour.”  
“Your body may not be able to withstand such a speed, and you will die!” Caitlin said seriously, worried about Naruto.  
“I have to try.”  
Naruto returned looked at Joe. Joe still could not come to his senses and believe what was happening. First, one person who can control the weather, now the second person who can run very fast. Naruto gather his thoughts knowing that if he cannot do this, many people will suffer. He darted off and began to run around Mardon creating a reverse whirlwind. Mardon guessed what he wanted to do and therefore pushed him out with a stream of air. Naruto flew a few meters and fell.  
"Well, I was worse." he said, getting up and rushed into battle again.  
“Naruto, you were right, that’s my responsibility. Many people have suffered because of me.” said Dr. Wells, drove right up to the microphone. “I look at you and see another possible sacrifice of my pride. Yes, I created this madness. But you can stop him, you can definitely do it. Run Naruto Run. "  
Oddly enough, these words inspired Naruto, and with even greater speed, he began to run around the tornado. Mardon realized what was happening and tried to knock him out again with an airwave, but he couldn’t do it. Naruto ran faster and faster, creating a negative vortex, until a small explosion rang out and the vortex dissipated.  
"Naruto?” Caitlin asked the communicator could not hear a word. Naruto took off his mask so that he could breathe normally, when he turned around he saw that Mardon had pointed a gun at him.  
“Hey, I didn't you think there were others like me?” said the criminal.  
“I'm not like you. You are a murderer and a criminal.”  
Mardon cocked the trigger and was about to shoot at Naruto. Several shots rang out, turning around, Naruto saw his adoptive father Joe West, who was running towards him, and they looked at each other in surprise. At that moment, Naruto did not pay attention to the fact that someone called him through the communicator.  
"Everything is over. I'm fine." Naruto said as he knelt down and Joe went up to him and hugged him.  
Before the police arrived, Naruto briefly told Joe, explaining that in the evening he would announce that he had come out a few days ago, he had come out of a coma and was undergoing rehabilitation. This was necessary so as not to arouse suspicion. He also promised Joe that he would not tell Iris about his strength. Although he did not want to. After which he left.  
In the morning, Naruto visited his father in Iron Heights.  
When everyone left STAR labs, Harrison Wells rode up to the wall in the corridor, put her hand on it and a small section of the wall parted, opening a passage into a secret room into which the light was lit. It was empty, except for a large pedestal in the center. Wells got up from his chair, took off his glasses and went to the pedestal, putting his hand on the pedestal, lit up with a bright light and a projection appeared on the newspaper headline, which read: "The flash disappeared during the crisis newspaper." The date of the newspaper was April 25, 2024. Wells just smiled, and thought history was on track.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
There was a fire in one of the districts of Central City. Yellow lightning rushed there, so quickly that when our hero stopped, he asked Cisco on the radio:  
— I missed, didn't I?  
— Yes. Six blocks. — answered Cisco.  
— Your health indicators are in perfect order. — Said Caitlin, who was sitting in the old labs with Cisco and helping Naruto. Although initially she was against this idea. But after a short argument, she agreed to help them so that Naruto would not kill himself ahead of time.  
Naruto turned around and ran to the site of the fire. There were already many people near the house. One woman was trying to find her daughter, who most likely remained in the burning house. Suddenly a yellow lightning bolt ran past her right into the burning house. Naruto started running through the floors in search of the remaining people.  
— Guys, there is fire everywhere! — Naruto shouted into the earpiece.  
— Mum! Mommy! — shouted a girl in one of the rooms.  
Naruto was able to determine which room the girl was in, he ran there, took her in his arms and ran out of the building leaving her on the street next to her mother. He also rescued the other tenants, after which he ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs. When he was running he stopped because he felt dizzy and painful in his head. He made a note to tell Kate about it.  
Having come running to S.T.A.R. Labs Naruto removed his mask to catch his breath. Cisco was overjoyed at what they were doing, but Caitlin looked at Naruto with disapproval as she thought he was taking too much of a risk.  
— Next time I hope you venture me on what you have in mind. — said Harrison Wells, who had arrived. — Because we have just begun to understand what your body is capable of, Mr. Allen, and in order not to sound like a worn-out record, I can only warn you, be careful.  
— How else can I become stronger if I don't know my limits, professor? Naruto asked Dr. Wells. Naruto walked over to the lab and took the syringe and took his blood.  
— Caitlin, I know that you do not approve of what we do, but believe me, I cannot do otherwise. And also check my blood, I nearly fell after the fire and my head was spinning. Naruto asked the charming scientist. He kissed her on the cheek when his phone rang. He saw that Joe was calling, and realizing that he had forgotten about work, quickly changed his clothes and ran to the crime scene.  
Caitlin stood frozen as she slowly stroked the kiss with her palm, not knowing how to feel. But she was pleased. She smiled slightly, her cheeks flushed. She went to do the tests.  
— The robber escaped with six Glock 19s and additional magazines. Apparently he has some serious business planned. Joe said to his partner.  
— Sorry to be late. Naruto said as he walked over to the corpse and put on gloves to investigate the crime scene.  
While Naruto examined the crime scene, Eddie showed Joe a tablet containing a video of the crime. There was only one criminal on it.  
— There can be only one on the record, but there were six of them. All tracks intersect with each other. 6 sets of footprints, 6 pistols. You are looking for a team. Naruto said, but then looked closely. — It's weird, it looks like they all have the same size shoes. 10.  
— Good job, Naruto. We missed you. — Captain Singh said before leaving, Naruto smiled.  
Later  
Central City Police Department  
Naruto and Jo entered the police building.  
— I can't believe you were late to the crime scene on your first day after your coma.  
— Sorry, Joe ...  
— I'm starting to think “Sorry Joe” is my real name, given how often you say that to me. — Joe interrupted.  
— You yourself understand that a lot is happening in my life now.  
— Believe me, I know. I always thought that water makes more important. Gravity pulls down. Two weeks ago I thought that the fastest person can run a mile 4 minutes, not seconds.  
— Well actually, actually 2. — Naruto said with a smile, then the smile faded. Sorry.  
— I hope you didn't tell Iris about all this? — Joe asked him.  
— No. I gave you a promise, and I keep them. — Naruto replied.  
— Okay. Keep on lying, let it be so for now. Joe said. — Now go to the laboratory and start processing evidence from the gun store. Naruto had no choice but to go and do his job.  
Naruto decided to test with a centrifuge, but it didn't work. He took the test tube in his hand and began to quickly vibrate with his hand, having received the desired results, he stopped. Taking off his gloves, he again felt bad and leaned on the table so as not to fall. Well, I quickly pulled myself together, so I heard someone's steps.  
— It's all your fault! Naruto looked up to see Iris enter. She was dressed in a pink dress that accentuated her rather large breasts, which bounced slightly with each step. — I could take European folklore. But you said take journalism, journalists get all the fun and guess what, being a journalist is not so interesting. Journalism is boring. I'm bored. I blame you.  
— Actually, — Naruto said. — I said you should do journalism. It was just a suggestion.  
— Don't make me beat you. Iris said to her adoptive brother.  
— By the way, you look great.  
—Yes, if you haven't forgotten the university is giving Simon Stagg an award today.  
— Explain the scientific part of your article. I just need to change quickly.  
— Hi Allen. — said only that Eddie came in, — Joe asked to find out how things are going with evidence from the gun store.  
Then Iris and Eddie greeted each other with strange glances.  
— Oh, come on, kiss already, — Naruto said. He was not going to tell Joe about it. It was a kind of revenge for the fact that he had to lie to Iris. While the lovers were kissing, Naruto looked at the test results.  
Little while later  
Simon Stagg gave his speech after being presented with the award. After he finished his speech, Naruto and Iris headed for the exit. Naruto began to tell her about the technical side of Simon Stagg's work.  
— That's why I downloaded. — said Iris, — for how little time we spend together, after you came out of the coma.  
— This week has turned out to be very crazy. Naruto replied.  
Iris saw Simon Stagg and wanted to interview him, but his guard said Mr. Stagg was busy right now.  
— Okay, I'll write something. Iris said and turned back to Naruto. — So where did we stop? You wanted to say something.  
Naruto didn't have time to answer as shots rang out. All people ducked. Suddenly, several people entered, equally dressed in the same masks with weapons in their hands.  
— Everyone shut up !!! — Shouted one of the criminals, while the others kept everyone at gunpoint. — So convenient. You put on your finest jewelry as if you knew you were going to be robbed today. Now, everyone, all get in line !!!  
Everyone took off their jewelry and put it in the robbers' bags. They were leaving when Naruto noticed something very important. The criminals moved at the same time and almost synchronously, and they also had the same height and physique. A guard suddenly appeared and ordered them not to move, they turned at the same time, raised their weapons and fired at him.  
Naruto grabbed the guard at a very high speed, while not creating any electrical discharges around him so that he was not visible. The robbers were a little surprised that the guard disappeared, but took advantage of this moment and ran away, Naruto ran to catch up, but before he could do this, he again felt bad and passed out.  
Naruto regained consciousness a few minutes later when someone pushed him, opening his eyes he saw Iris.  
— Are you okay?  
— Yes, I ran to see the license plate, but apparently stumbled and lost consciousness.  
They entered the building where the police were already there, along with Joe and Eddie.  
— Where have you been? — Joe asked Naruto.  
— Dad take it easy, Naruto wanted to help but fainted.  
— Allen, should you call a doctor? — Eddie asked, but Naruto shook his head.  
They heard the guard tell how something saved him from the bullets of the criminals. Joe and Naruto moved away from Eddie and Iris.  
— You ran after the criminals. What were you going to do with them? Ask them to stop? You are not immortal. So stop playing the hero. You are a criminalist. — Joe said firmly.  
Naruto did not want to argue with Joe and therefore agreed with him, although he understood that he would do everything his own way. Now he needed to find out why he was fainting. He went to S.T.A.R. Labs.  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
— I ran a few tests on your blood, but they didn’t give any results. — Caitlin said while standing in front of Naruto with a tablet.  
— But we realized that you weren't just passing out. You've had a mini stroke. — Said Dr. Wells. — But we need to do a couple more tests, and Cisco will help us with this.  
After 5 minutes, Naruto was standing next to a modified treadmill and a wall of boxes.  
— Depreciation. Just in case. — said Cisco.  
— Are you sure Cisco? — The blond asked.  
— Are you sure about that, Cisco? — The blond asked.  
— Most treadmills have a top speed of 12 mph. This is the Cisco version. Believe me. She can handle your speed.  
— Okay. Naruto said before jogging and slowly accelerated until he picked up his top speed. At the moment, the maximum.  
— Pulse, blood pressure, nerve conduction are normal. — said Caitlin, looking at the monitors.  
— For Naruto. — Dr. Wells corrected her.  
— I said the track will stand. — Cisco said with a smile as he watched lightning begin to form around Naruto.  
— Look at the glucose level. — Harrison said to Caitlin.  
— Oh my God! Well, of course! — Said Caitlin, — It was obvious!  
— Naruto, I think we know what's going on with you. You have ... — Harrison did not have time to continue as Naruto fainted and flew off the path into boxes that were filled with filler, which scattered throughout the laboratory.  
At the same time at the police station, Joe went up to Naruto's laboratory, but did not find anyone there. He held up the map and found there information that Naruto had been collecting all this time to prove his father was innocent.  
— I passed out again? — Naruto asked as Caitlin helped him out of bed.  
— Metabolic failure caused by acute hypoglycemia. — Caitlin said in scientific terms.  
— I'm not eating enough. — summed up the speedster. — Glucose package and I'm free?  
— Yeah, — Cisco laughed and turned Naruto in the direction where there were about 40 packages.  
— You were thirsty. — Cisco decided to joke.  
— You will also need to develop a special diet for your metabolism. — said Caitlin. She was afraid to admit to herself, but she loved helping Naruto. It distracted her from thinking about Ronnie.  
— I did some calculations. You need to eat about 850 tacos. But well, if they are with cheese and guacamole, these are also completely different calculations. — said Cisco and went to re-calculate the calculations, taking into account some changes.  
— If you want Mexican, then the best tacos on Bruckner Avenue. — Joe West said as he entered.  
— Detective West. What brings you to S.T.A.R. Labs? — Dr. Wells asked.  
— I couldn't find Naruto in the lab and I started doing some research. It showed that there were reports of a red streak throughout the city, stopping robbers, rescuing people from burning buildings.  
— This is not a joke from Naruto. You already have a job in law enforcement, and I suggest you return to it. The detective said seriously.  
— Detective. We all want the best for Naruto. — Wells said.  
— If you wanted the best for him, you would try to dissuade him from this madness, instead of encouraging him to go there, risking his life.  
— They tried to dissuade me. But you know how I can be. Naruto said to get up. — Besides, you've seen a person who can create a tornado. What can the police do against him? We suspect that after the explosion of the accelerator, people like me and Mardon could appear.  
— And what are you going to do? Catch them? You are crazy! Do you think you are invincible because you run so fast? No, you're a child. My child.  
— I'm not a child, Joe! Naruto said, getting annoyed. “And you are not my father. My father is paying for what he didn't do. Maybe I can't help him now, but I can help other people. Rescue someone from a burning building or stop a robbery. You can't stop me, Joe. Do not even try.  
— You think you are so smart. — Joe said with broken grief. “But you don’t know what you don’t know. And I hope you are smart enough to figure this out before anyone gets killed. — He finished before leaving.  
The next day  
Central City Police Department  
Naruto was in his laboratory doing various analyzes to investigate crimes when Joe entered the laboratory with papers.  
— Came to yell at me again?  
— Stagg’s head of security was killed last night. The coroners took several leather samples belonging to the killer. Can you find a match? — John said.  
— Strange that Stagg was attacked yesterday.  
— I'm going to question him.  
— I'll go with you.  
— You have a job. Stay and deal with her. Joe told him firmly before leaving.  
— Hello father. — said Iris just entered with two cups of coffee  
— Hi honey. I have to go. — said Joe, kissing his daughter on the cheek.  
— Why is dad angry with you? — Iris asked. So far, Naruto was testing the samples.  
— Long story. Naruto replied and looked at Iris. — Why are you angry?  
— You were supposed to meet with me and explain to me the technical side of my work.  
— And I didn't come.  
— And now I have to come up with a new topic to report in 24 hours, or I'll fail the task. Iris said as Naruto turned to her.  
— And don't say you're sorry. I know it isn't. I don't know what's going on with you. — said Iris, taking out a bag of sugar for coffee. — Do you sincerely think I don’t know when you’re happy? Or sad, or depressed, or lost? Damn it, we were each other's first. So I will ask you one last time, Naruto Allen, and you better be honest with me. What's with ...  
Iris started pouring sugar into the coffee and the whole world slowed down. Naruto began to run quickly around her.  
— Do you want to know what is happening to me? I understand it. I want to tell you what's going on since you are my first real best friend that I had. But this is a different life, and I promised Joe that I would not tell you. I'm sorry.  
The crowd stopped and Iris began to move normally again.  
— … is it happening to you?  
Naruto was about to say something when suddenly the computer beeped, and he walked over to look at the data he received.  
— What the hell? Naruto asked, eyeing the results. — There was a murder last night. These skin cells belong to the killer, but these cells are primary. Stem cells, which they can reproduce and transform into whatever cells the body needs. Only babies have them.

— Does that mean the killer is a newborn? — Iris asked.  
Little while later  
Stagg Industries  
Naruto arrived just as the three Dalton Blacks began shooting at the barrels Joe was hiding behind. The next second, Naruto stood in front of Joe in his suit, and he threw the pistols beside him.  
— Go away. — Naruto said.  
— No. — Joe tried to answer, but Naruto pulled him out of the building very quickly. And he returned just as quickly.  
— Whoever you are, give up. — Naruto said.  
— Sorry, we're not going anywhere. — said Danton Black. A couple more copies of Black appeared. — Until Simon Stagg dies.  
Naruto scattered the two clones in opposite directions and stood in front of the third. Two more clones emerged from it. Naruto hadn't expected this. He started hitting new clones. But they continued to appear and appear. Naruto was not ready for this and therefore was not attentive. This was enough for one of the clones to hit him in the ribs, causing Naruto to fall to the floor and the clones began to beat him. They threw Naruto into barrels and were about to shoot him. But he managed to escape the bullets at the last moment. After running a sufficient distance, he stopped to rest.  
S.T.A.R. Labs  
Naruto sat on the couch in the lab while Caitlin treated his abrasions. Cisco was cleaning Naruto's suit.  
— You stained the whole suit with blood. — said Cisco.  
— His blood is there too. Naruto replied. Caitlin turned her back on him and Naruto could admire her mouth-watering ass. He tried to banish these thoughts from himself, reminding himself that her fiance had recently died.  
— His name is Danton Black. He was a biogeneticist specializing in therapeutic cloning, growing new organs to replace those that had failed. said Professor Wells, showing his profile on the monitor.  
— Most likely Stagg stole his research and fired him. — summed up Caitlin.  
— I saw him create from a copy of himself from his own body. — Naruto said.  
— Ironically, he specialized in cloning and can now clone himself. — said Cisco.  
— If he experimented on himself when he was exposed to a wave of dark matter from an accelerator, then that explains a lot. — Dr. Wells said.  
— Meet Captain Clone. Cisco said, but everyone looked at him with disapproval. — Don't worry, I'll come up with a better idea.  
— Where are you going? — Caitlin asked as Naruto walked towards the exit.  
— I need to rest a little and gain strength to fight Black. Naruto said as he left.  
Jitters Cafe  
Naruto entered Jitters Cafe and saw Iris and Eddie watching the news on TV. They saw Naruto and said hello, but then Eddie went to the station, kissing Iris in front of them. Naruto felt a little jealous at this.  
— Did you come for coffee or tell what happened to you? — Iris asked her adoptive brother.  
— Both. Naruto replied.  
Little while later  
Naruto sat and finished the last plate of what Iris had brought.  
— I see you are really very hungry.  
— It's all stress. — answered Naruto  
— I see.  
I went through to apologize. You were right, I pulled back.  
— Right.  
— I was a jerk.  
— Apologize often. You're doing well. So what were you going to tell? — Iris asked with interest.  
— I want to quit the police and do something. — Naruto said.  
— And what? — Iris asked in surprise. She couldn't imagine Naruto as someone else.  
— I have a few ideas, and as soon as I decide, then you and Joe will be the first to know about it. That's all. Naruto said. — do you still need help with the article?  
— Not anymore. I found a new topic. Iris said, showing him her laptop. — I know it’s going to sound crazy. Rumors circulated on the internet this week that someone was saving people. A fire in the building, a bank robbery, even last night when these robbers were shooting at a security guard.  
— It looks more like a fantasy story. — Naruto said.  
— From the day we met, you believed in the impossible. What if you were right about the night your mom and Barry died? — Iris asked, making Naruto sigh, he was about to answer Iris, but his phone rang, they called from STAR Labs. He replied.  
— You must come to S.T.A.R. Labs. This is very urgent !!! — Caitlin said in a worried voice. She and Cisco stood and looked at Danton Black.  
S.T.A.R Labs  
Having come running to S.T.A.R. Labs, he immediately saw Danton Black, but for some reason he did not move.  
— Why is he just standing there? — Naruto asked, looking at Caitlin.  
— This is one of his copies. — said Dr. Wells.  
— And how did he come here?  
— I took a sample of Black’s blood from your suit to see if I can start the in vitro growing process and see how Black reproduces. — Caitlin said walking over to her computer to show Naruto what she was doing. — I exposed the target cells to a protein gel, and they started replicating into it.  
— And why not move?  
— We scanned his brain, — Dr. Wells replied. — Involuntary motor functions are active. Nothing more.  
— We believe he is acting as a recipient. — added Cisco.  
— The clone is an empty shell without Black. Knock out the real one and everyone will stop moving. — said Caitlin.  
— Then there is one question, how to cut out the original? — Naruto asked.  
— Your problem gave me an idea. — said Cisco.  
— He, like you, has limitations. Managing all clones requires a lot of energy. So you have to look for the one who looks the weakest of all. — explained Caitlin.  
— This is just a theory. But you should try it, Naruto. —Wells said.  
— And I also made low calorie energy bars to keep your glucose levels up. — Cisco said and gave Naruto the bars.  
The clone started to move when Naruto thanked Cisco, the blond wanted to hit the clone, but heard shots, after which the clone fell. Shot by Joe West.  
— There are still clones? — Joe asked, firing his gun.  
— No. — answered Caitlin.  
— Due to the fact that he moves, we can conclude that Black is again trying to kill Stag, and is collecting his clones.  
— He's likely heading to Stagg Industries. Joe said. You were right, the police can't do this, and neither can I. You are the only one who can do it.  
Naruto chuckled and ran to get his suit.  
Stagg Industries  
Simon Stagg came out to see what was happening in the hallway when he heard the shooting. There were two guards on the floor, and Danton Black was standing next to him, but he was not alone, there were three of them.  
— Hi Danton. — Simon greeted.  
— Goodbye Simon. — said Danton and pointed the pistol at him, but did not have time to pull the trigger, as Stagg disappeared in yellow lightning.  
— Stay here. — Flash said to Stagg.  
Returning to the corridor, Naruto noticed that several Black clones were walking at different levels and it was difficult to determine which one was the real one.  
— I understand Stagg stole your invention, but that's not a reason to kill him. — Naruto said, trying to find the real one. One of the clones shot at Naruto, but he dodged the bullet, after which he ran and began to knock out the clones in turn. Then Naruto stopped and saw that there were still too many clones. Turning, he saw a pistol pointed at him.  
— Do you think it's just because of work? — Danton asked.  
Naruto grabbed him abruptly and pushed him against the wall by his throat, then knocked the pistol out of his hands.  
— This is my wife, Elizabeth. — Said Danton. Naruto turned around and saw another clone that shot him. But he dodged a bullet again.  
Naruto started knocking them out one by one again, but the clones continued the story.  
— She had progressive heart disease and had been on the transplant list for years, but time was pressing. Heart…  
— You were going to grow her heart again. Okay. — Naruto said before dodging the shots again.  
— I was very close. Until Stagg stole my research. So that he can reap the glory. I had to bury my wife and now I am alone. — one of the clones finished speaking as Naruto knocked him to the ground.  
He soon noticed that one of the Dantons was covered in sweat. Naruto ran through the crowd of clones and knocked out the one who was sweating. Then all the clones collapsed.  
— So, I figured out with them, what are we going to do with Stagg? — Naruto asked his friends.  
Everyone looked at each other in star labs as they realized that they had not thought of this question.  
But suddenly the original got up and ran at Naruto. The speedster dodged and the original fell out of the window. Naruto managed to grab his arm.  
— What the fuck are you doing? — Naruto asked.  
— Let me go! — Danton shouted. Naruto tried to save him. But another hand emerged from Black's hand and squeezed Naruto's hand, forcing him to let go.  
Central City Police Department  
Joe entered the lab with three boxes of pizza.  
— Pepperoni, olives and hot peppers. Everything as you love. — Joe said.  
— Thanks. — Naruto said.  
— You were wrong. — said Joe, looking at his adopted son  
— Well, you need to be more specific, because I was wrong a lot lately.  
— You said that you cannot help your father and therefore you help others. — Joe said and held up a card that covered another card with evidence. — We can help him. We will figure out who or what killed your mother and brother, and then we will get your father out of prison together.  
— Joe, when I said you were not my father ... — Naruto began to say.  
— I understand. I know that I am not your father. — Joe said.  
— Yes you are right. You're just the person who fed me, read my books until I fell asleep because I was afraid of the dark and helped with my homework at night, taught me how to shave and drive, took me to college. That's what fathers do. — said Naruto and Joe didn't burst into tears of happiness before sitting down and joining in eating pizza.

It was a very long delay with this chapter. It was my fault. I will try to post the chapters more often.  
What is Naruto to do with work. Stay or leave?


	3. Chapter 3 - Season 1 Episode 3 - Things You Can't Outrun

**Chapter 3 - Season 1 Episode 3 - Things You Can't Outrun**

Naruto and Iris went out and watched two zombie movies. “Burying the Ex” and “Resident Evil: The Final Chapter”. Both films are not very good. But the actress in them was sexy.

\- Iris, you won't drag me to this again. Naruto said seriously.

\- Come on. Cool movies. - Iris said with a smile and ate the popcorn. - You know, lately I've become interested in the incredible.

\- Is it because of this outbreak?

\- He exists, everyone is discussing it.

\- How do you know it's him. What if it's her?

\- This is a man. I have a flair for that. Iris said. - One person took a photo when he was rescued. There you can see a running red stripe.

Iris took out her phone and showed Naruto. But all Naruto saw was a call from Eddie.

\- It doesn't look very much like a red stripe. - said Naruto

\- Today I'm staying at Eddie’s place, and he has to leave me the keys. - Iris said and answered the call.

After a couple of seconds, Naruto's phone also rang.

\- Hello.

\- We have 2-57. Cisco said, sitting in the S.T.A.R Labs.

\- Petty hooliganism?

\- No, it's probably 2-39.

\- A dog with no habits?

\- A bandit with a gun is hiding in a car! - said the irritated Caitlin. - Come on!

Naruto looked around and looked at Iris, who was caught up in the conversation with Eddie. Naruto quickly disappeared, caught the criminal and put him in the police car, after which he returned to Iris, as if he was not running anywhere. Iris has just finished the conversation.

\- Would you like a snack? - Naruto asked.

\- And this is after the BBQ, giant popcorn? - Iris asked in surprise. - And how are you not getting fat?

\- I started running. - Naruto replied, and they went somewhere to eat.

**CSPD**

In the morning Naruto came to work with coffee and a good mood. For the first time in a while, he had a simple evening with Iris, like a boy. He walked past the police officer who was leading the criminal that Naruto had caught last night.

\- He wasn't the one who caught the offender. - Said Speedster Joe.

\- I got what you mean. - Joe answered.

\- Hiding everything from Iris is difficult.

\- I know, but it’s better. And in general, you and I have work to do. - Joe said, and they went to the lab.

In the lab, Joe put a box of documents on the table.

\- Evidence from my mom's case. Joe, I've looked at this box hundreds of times. - Naruto said.

\- Until I believed in your theory, I thought you were just protecting your father. - Joe replied, walking up to Naruto's board. - But now I believe, and we will go through every little thing.

\- It took the jury 52 minutes to find him guilty.

\- They hurried, and we will not hurry.

They were about to review the evidence again, but Eddie came in and said that they had a new case and that it was connected with the Darbinian crime family.

**Crime scene.**

Naruto was covering the inspected body with a sheet when Joe approached him.

\- Clues?

\- Gas poisoning. I will determine the gas after research. Naruto said knowing Joe's questions.

\- The only exit was locked from the inside, - Eddie said, walking up to them. - It was a trap. I thought that the gas was pumped from outside, but the witnesses did not see anyone.

\- It turns out that the gas got from the inside, which means there must be a container here. - Joe suggested. The gas could not simply materialize here. Eddie goes around it one more time. Someone had to see something.

After Eddie went to interview witnesses again, Joe approached Naruto.

\- Any ideas? - The detective asked.

\- There are some strange details. The head of the family died at the table. That guy walked 5 meters. - Naruto pointed to the guy who was half covered, then pointed to the one who was near the window. - And this one managed to shoot three times, trying to break the glass. They were all sitting close to each other, and therefore the gas should have poisoned them at the same time, but it looks like this ...

\- As if they were being killed one by one. - Joe finished for him. - It seems to me that if we want to solve this case we need help.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

Joe stood next to Naruto and watched Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin discuss what had happened and did not understand anything in their conversation. Naruto was amused. And he was looking at Caitlyn's sexy ass again. He noticed that he often looked at her.

\- Believe me, they love such riddles. - Naruto told his adoptive father.

\- And I'm only interested in imprisoning criminals. - Joe answered. - But Iron Heights won't keep them.

\- Then it's good that everyone we met is no longer with us. - Wells replied.

\- If you are not proposing to execute everyone we catch, then you need to figure out how we should keep them in custody.

\- A prison for the meta-people? Awesome. - said a pleased Cisco.

\- Well, until we figure out how to take their powers. - Wells said, making calculations on the computer.

\- Well, actually we have a place where we can keep them. - Cisco said and looked at Caitlin.

\- Are you kidding? Caitlin asked in a serious voice. - We did not go down there already ... Everything is cordoned off there.

\- Cisco is right, you can make a temporary prison there. - Wells agreed.

Naruto saw that it was hard for Caitlin to talk about the accelerator, let alone go down there.

\- Actually, Dr. Wells, I need Caitlyn’s help with analyzing the poison, she’s more knowledgeable about that. - Naruto said. He understood that she was not yet ready to go there. Caitlyn breathed a sigh of relief when following Naruto's words. Dr. Wells nodded, and he and Cisco went downstairs.

**CSPD**

\- Welcome to the police. - Naruto said when they came to his work.

So waters where you work. Caitlyn said looking around, Naruto nodded.

\- I'll eat your hearts for lunch. - said the perpetrator who was led past them. Caitlyn looked at him anxiously.

\- Don't worry, Kate. They all say so, but they won't do anything. - Naruto reassured her.

\- Hey Naruto with them from this prince. - said the female police officer, smiled at Naruto and gave him the package with evidence. Caitlin noticed this and felt something strange, but did not pay attention.

\- Allen, - Captain Singh called to Naruto. - Where is the tissue analysis in the Orlov case?

\- In the morning on your table, captain, as you asked. - Naruto replied.

\- Very well. Who are you? - The captain asked Caitlin.

\- Dr. Caitlin Snow. Naruto's personal doctor. - answered Caitlin.

After the captain left, Naruto and Caitlin went to his laboratory.

**House of the West**

Joe was watching a video of Henry Allen's interrogation when Iris arrived. He told her that he was looking through an old case. The doorbell rang and Iris opened it. It was Eddie. She barely managed to prevent the kiss, otherwise her father would have known everything. Eddie had to lie that he had come in search of Joe to once again inspect the crime scene. When he went to the car, Eddie and Iris started arguing about their relationship or not.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

In S.T.A.R. Labs Cisco and Dr. Wells descended into the particle accelerator and began discussing what needs to be done to turn it into a temporary prison for the meta-people.

**Laboratory of CSDS**

Naruto and Caitlin sat and waited for the gas analysis results. While Caitlyn looked at the papers on Naruto's desk, the speedster tossed the tennis ball from hand to hand very quickly. He wanted to ask her about Roni, but changed his mind.

\- You know Kate, I remember a few things while I was in a coma. At first there was only darkness and emptiness. And all I could do was speak with emptiness. Until one day I heard a voice. This voice spoke to me, told me what was happening in the city, read books to me. At first these were short conversations, but then they became longer and longer. And it calmed me down. - Naruto said, staring at the ball in his hands, oblivious to Caitlyn's stunned face. - And a couple of days ago I remembered this voice. Why did you spend so much time with me, Caitlin?

\- Honestly, I don’t know myself. It's just that after Ronnie's death, I closed in on myself. Work became my only occupation. But emotions have not gone anywhere. I needed to talk to someone. And you just lay there. - admitted Caitlin. - I don’t usually do that, but for some reason it happened to you.

They could have continued the conversation further if the signal had not signaled that the gas analysis was over. They both looked at the results and were shocked.

\- No traces of gas were found in the fabric. - read Caitlin. - Neither poisonous nor harmless.

\- Is there something strange? - Naruto asked.

\- Yes. It says there are two different DNAs found inside the tissue. - answered Caitlin.

\- And the question of the day. How can someone else's DNA get into a person's lungs? - Naruto asked.

They kept thinking about this question. Naruto knew the answer was on the surface. But there were so many thoughts in my head: how to help my father, how to tell Joe about leaving, what to do with Iris, so also Caitlin with her sexy ass was there. Naruto decided to check the second DNA against the police database, but found nothing.

\- I have a theory, but he will seem nonsense to you. - Naruto said and Caitlin looked at him questioningly. - What if this meta does not control the gas, but becomes it?

Caitlin had no answer to that question. They were unable to discuss the theory as the police radio reported a gas attack in a Central City mall.

\- Naruto, don't. We do not yet know what we are fighting with. - Caitlin said, but Naruto went to get his suit. Caitlin was afraid for his life. - It's not safe there!

\- Caitlin, I have to go. - Naruto said and disappeared with the suit, leaving Caitlin alone. She had no choice but to go to S.T.A.R. Labs.

**SC CS**

\- Witnesses say the gas attack took place in the north wing elevator. Cisco said as Naruto ran into the mall. Naruto knew where it was. When he ran there, he began to examine the victim, while not slowing down, which is why all the people froze for him. He looked around and noticed how green smoke slowly flew out the door. Naruto ran after him into the hallway. There he saw how the gas turned into a bald man.

\- Why did you kill her? Naruto asked the bald man who turned to face him.

\- She deserves it. - answered the killer. - Get out of here. There is only one person left on my list. I don’t want to list you either.

Naruto knew that he could not defeat him yet. They needed more information. And for that, a gas sample was needed. And he saw only one way to get a sample. He ran at the criminal, tried to hit him, but he turned into gas. The killer tried to hit Naruto, but the speedster just healed. Naruto hit him again, but the hand went through the opponent, and he turned into gas and stud to attack Naruto. After a couple of blows, the gas began to penetrate into Naruto through his nose and mouth. When Naruto found it hard to breathe, he quickly ran away.

Having come running to S.T.A.R. Labs, he fell next to Cisco and Wells. Cisco immediately ran after the gurney.

\- Caitlin, you have to do a lung biopsy! - Naruto said.

\- He brought poison. - Said Dr. Wells. Caitlin understood everything and asked for a syringe.

\- You will be in great pain. - Caitlin warned Naruto.

\- The needle is small. He won't feel it. - Cisco said uncertainly.

\- Very much even feel. - Said Caitlin, in an angry voice and began to inject a needle into Naruto's chest, Naruto had never experienced such pain.

**A couple of minutes later**

Naruto came to his senses, his suit unbuttoned and sensors attached to his body. A cheerful Cisco and an angry Caitlin were standing nearby.

\- Lightning is alive. - said a pleased Cisco.

\- You would die if your lungs couldn't recover so quickly. - Caitlin said, and Naruto caught in her voice something other than irritation.

\- My chest hurts like the day I tried cigarettes. - Naruto admitted. Caitlin looked at him strangely. - Oh, Caitlyn as if you didn't. - Caitlin said nothing, but only averted her eyes.

\- Not funny, you could have… - Caitlin wanted to scold him.

\- I did not think of any other way during that time. - Naruto replied. And Caitlin turned away.

Naruto wanted to get up and go to the station, but Caitlin stopped him, telling him that he should rest and recover. The hero did not argue with her. He called Joe and told him what had happened. Cisco meanwhile came up with the name Fog.

Naruto came to the speed lab and saw Caitlin sitting on the treadmill. She was sad and partly Naruto's fault. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

\- Sorry, I shouldn't have scared you like that then. - Naruto apologized.

\- It's okay, I understand you had to go. - Caitlin said. - It was just that that night it was Roni's last words.

\- After the death of my mother and Barry, I thought that over time the pain will go away, but sometimes it becomes even stronger. You can't fight this.

\- The thought of going down to the accelerator scares me to death.

\- Then let's do it together. - Naruto suggested. Caitlyn's suggestion gave her some strength.

Going down to the accelerator, Caitlyn stopped in front of the door and remembered the last conversation with Ronnie.

\- He saved so many people that day and no one knows about it.

\- We know.

Naruto got up, walked over to Caitlin and hugged her, she hugged him back and started crying. Naruto gently stroked her back. This moment could have continued if Cisco had not called them. They went to the top.

\- It's a three-dimensional gas molecule from your lungs. - Cisco told Naruto and Caitlin who had just entered.

\- We recognized this gas. - Dr. Wells added.

\- It's hydrocyanic acid. And along with her soothing? Naruto asked.

\- Yes. - answered Dr. Wells.

\- Caitlin, find out if anyone was executed on the night of the explosion. - Naruto asked. Kate immediately went to the computer to look for information.

\- What for? - Dr. Wells asked.

\- Tranquilizers are given to prisoners on death row. After they are poisoned with senile acid. - Naruto replied.

\- Only one. Kyle Nimbus. - Caitlyn flashed the information on the screen.

\- It is he. - confirmed Naruto. - He was the killer of the Darbenyan family. Who condemned him?

\- Judge Teresa Howard, she passed a death sentence. - said Caitlin.

-Most likely the explosion changed him. - Wells said.

\- The dead are removed from the DNA base, so he’s not there. - Naruto said. - Who else is involved in his case?

\- Naruto, the detective who caught him - Joe West.

**Iron Heights Prison.**

Joe West came to talk to Henry Allen. He surrendered his weapons. At this time, the Mist approached the prison. He went to the gate without stopping and then turned into gas and flew through the gate.

**S.T.A.R. Labs**

Naruto called the police as he couldn't reach Joe and Eddie picked up the phone.

\- Hi Eddie. Do you know where Joe is? - he asked. - This is urgent.

\- He asked not to speak, but he went to Iron Heights, to your father. - Eddie replied. Then Naruto hung up. He wondered why he went there, but you can find out later.

\- Naruto, I have developed an antidote, but I hope I don’t need it. - Caitlin handed the speedster a medication gun. Naruto took it and grabbed the suit.

Naruto fled to the prison.

\- Naruto, I got the plans for Iron Heights, I think I can explain how to get there. - Cisco said, sitting down at the computer.

\- That is unnecessary. I know more than 20 ways to get there. - Naruto replied. Caitlin just chuckled a little.

Naruto ran in at the moment when Joe was lying on the floor and was shaking violently. He realized that the Mist had already poisoned him. Naruto took out the antidote and injected Joe. Joe stopped shaking. Naruto looked around and saw his father near the glass. He immediately had the idea to get him out of there and take him out of the country. But that would be wrong and Henry would also be sought for escape. Soon Joe began to recover. As soon as Naruto saw this, he immediately ran after the Mist.

The fog was walking along the road, but stopped when Naruto appeared in front of him.

\- Have you come to do what the gas chamber could not? - asked the Mist.

\- No. I'll lock you up where you won't hurt anyone. - answered Naruto

\- It is unlikely. - Mist answered with a smile and turned into gas. A large amount of gas. Naruto, knowing that he had no antidote, did the only thing he could in this situation, ran. After running away from the Mist at a distance, Naruto stopped. He ran at the enemy, but just ran through him.

\- You can't beat Naruto like that. Keep running away from him. - Caitlin advised, worrying about him.

\- The gaseous form is the most unstable, it cannot stay that way for a long time. - Wells prompted.

And Naruto began to run from him. It was like playing cat and mouse. Soon the fog began to slow down and when he became human again, he could hardly breathe. At that moment, Naruto ran up and knocked him out with one blow.

**Hospital.**

Naruto sat in Joe's room and played a game on his mobile phone. He noticed that Joe came to himself, looking at Naruto and smiling. Naruto got up and walked over to Joe.

\- I could get my father out of jail today. - Naruto admitted.

\- I know. Joe answered.

\- But you’re right.

At that moment, Iris ran into the room and rushed to hug her father. Eddie followed her in. Naruto realized that they had decided to confess to him. So he left.

While in S.T.A.R. Labs locked up in the Mist, Naruto went to see his father.

After Cisco and Caitlin left, Dr. Wells was left alone there. He drank whiskey while looking at Flash's suit and smiled.

_Flashback._

_Dr. Wells was standing by the computer when the accelerator went out of order. Cisco told him over the radio that Roni had done it. Wells said he was coming down. He walked down the corridor, walked to the wall and put his hand on it, the door in the wall opened, and he entered it. He walked over to the pedestal and put his hand on it. Then a video from Naruto's laboratory at the police station appeared. After a couple of seconds, lightning struck Naruto and the image disappeared._

_\- See you soon Naruto.- said Dr. Wells._

**The most important question is: what to do with Iris?**


End file.
